hosfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ/Account
Account Recovery Recovering Your Account Please check the server status on our fb for potential server downtime. During a server downtime you would not be able to log into your account, or recover any of your account information. However, you would still be able to browse the forums. (When opening Heroes of Saviors, if the launcher says “PVP.net service Unavailable,” that usually means our servers are not reachable at that time.) Please follow these steps to recover your account: 1. Recover your username through the email address associated with your account. 2. Recover your password by entering your username (not your Summoner name). If you have followed these instructions and still cannot recover your account please proceed with the following: Submit a ticket to Customers Service with the subject line "Unrecoverable Account" from the email address that you used to sign up for your account. Make sure to provide us with the following information about the account you are trying to recover. From there we will work with you to verify ownership of the account: *Account Name (the name you log into the HoS client with): *Summoner Name (the name your friends see in-game): *When was the last time that you had access to the account (Month/Day/Year): *Creation date of the account (Month and Year): *Original email address used to register the account: *Location where you registered the account (City and Country): *List of locations that you have played on this account(City and Country): *Last IP address used to play Heroes of Saviors - http://whatsmyip.net/ *Internet Service Provider (ISP)/Internet Carrier when registering the account: *Other people who have ever had access to the account: *Location of DP purchases (City and Country): After recover account most facing problems amd we give you the best answers: *While account under recover may take up 15 days *Once your account is recovered, please let us know about your Summoner name, and we will be happy to change it back to what you had previously. *Please let us know during the account recovery process! If your purchase hero well disable, and we will be happy to further investigate the issue. XXX ? XXX ? XXX ? XXX ? How sell Hero/Skin/Rune and other items ? You can use the of Saviors game store in the "Sell System." In sell system, each account has three times return opportunities. If the items you purchase through the Diamonds Pts currency, the currency will be returned to the Diamonds Pts; and items purchased with a IP Pts, IP Pts will be returned. Items can be returned only to the hero, skin; category of other items or runes, rune pages, etc. will not be returned, and the hero and skin of the original purchase a combination runes is not acquired in returned within. Please be assured that the used hero or skin does not have the old rate and eliminating the problem, just use sell system within 90 days after you buy, regardless of whether you can do so too are refunded. Why my account temporary ban ? Most likely you have violated the Tribunal regulations. You can go to ban list to check your account status if not, please contact to our Customers Support. If it is a temporary ban, check email so as not to miss the right time re-open. How do I request to freeze my account ? Account freeze will restrict access to your account, but all of your account's data will be untouched. No one will be able to log into the account while it is freeze and your information will remain on our database. This process is reversible at any time upon request. Please note that account freeze will NOT prevent your ranking from decaying. Before you request for an account freeze, please note that it's fine to just leave your account active even if you do not plan on using it. Your account will not be deleted or otherwise harmed by remaining enabled. Please sent a ticket with the following information: TICKET SUBJECT: Account Freeze Account Name (The Name you log in to the HoS Client with): Summoner Name (The name your friends see in-game): Creation date of the account: Location that you registered the account from (City, Country): The email address used to originally register your account: How long does it take to delete an account ? The process takes 15 days to complete. You will not be able to access your account during this time. It is impossible to recover accounts once they have been deleted, so please be completely sure you want to delete your account before proceeding. Will I be able to use the Username, Summoner Name, Email Address again after my account is deleted ? Yes! All the information associated to your account will be deleted, clearing it up for future use. Please note that it will not be available until 15 days after the deletion has been confirmed. ++If your account has been permanent ban by the Tribunal, that Username and Summoners name will take process in 30 day to deleted account++ I don't want yo delete my account can I move my account to another account ? We can migration account data to another account, but before migration Tribunal will enforcement to check between account. If each one account before have receive a warning or temporary ban by Tribunal your migration account wil unsuccessful. If you would like to migration your account to anotheraccount, please sent a ticket with the following information for both of your accounts: TICKET SUBJECT: Account migration ACCOUNT ONE Account Name (The name you log in to the HoS client with): Summoner Name (The name your friends see in-game): Email used to register the account: ACCOUNT TWO Account Name (The name you log in to the LoL client with): Summoner Name (The name your friends see in-game): Email used to register the account: How do I request to get my account deleted ?